


Return to Me

by IWriteTragediesNotSins



Category: Free!
Genre: AU where Makoto never met Rin, Falling In Love, M/M, Tragedy, not really sure what tags to put
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2905223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteTragediesNotSins/pseuds/IWriteTragediesNotSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due a tragic accident, Makoto lost the only person he's ever loved. Months later he finally meets someone new, someone that gives off the sense that Makoto has met him before, but can't figure out how. Though he has only known this new person for weeks now, why does he keep feeling as though he's falling in love with every little thing he does? Why does he seem so familiar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Will you come back soon?” He asked into the phone, trying to keep the desperation and worry out of his voice.

 

“Yes, I promise. Just one more week of college and then I’m off for Christmas Break. I’ve already booked my flight so I’ll be there as soon as possible.” The answer came through sounding light-hearted.

 

“I-I miss you.” The black-haired male put a hand over his mouth to stifle any cries that may have followed. People gave him questioning stares as he made his way through the crosswalk.

 

“Haru, I know it’s been hard for you and I miss you too. I promise I’ll be back as soon as possible! I can’t wait to see you! Just hold on another week, okay?”

 

“Okay, Makoto. I-I also bought you a present. We’ll be spending Christmas, just the two of us, right?”

 

“Yes of course! Just you and me, okay? I love you Haru.”

 

“I love you too-“

 

A resonating beep cut off his sentence as the phone flew from his hand where it landed several feet away, dirtied and cracked from the street. Shattered glass littered the ground, shining from the moonlight like crystals. The car’s headlights shone brightly, illuminating the body that lay motionless on the asphalt. 

 

His hand weakly reached out for the phone that sat a few inches away, before dropping heavily. 

 

The light on the phone’s screen blinked on and off again, the caller ID flashing. 

 

“Haru?”

 

The phone clicked, losing its connection.


	2. Two Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Haru's death. How much longer can Makoto hold out without breaking completely?

The room was filled with the bustling of people and the clinking of glasses. A man’s voice rose up from one of the booths, “Can we get another round over here?”

 

The bartender carried the tray of drinks over, earning a shout of praise from those who sat there. Making his way back, he looked over the counter for customers that may have been waiting for his attention, and noticed a single man sitting on the far end stool with a deadpan expression. Most people came to this bar to forget their emotions and he figured this man was just another sad case.

 

“Is there anything else I can get for you, sir?”

 

The man didn’t look up and instead slammed down his half-finished drink. 

 

“No, I’m fine. I was just leaving.”

 

He got up shakily, feeling tipsy after having so many drinks. It’s true he came here to drown out his sorrows, but even alcohol wouldn’t help him anymore.

 

~~~

 

The streetlamps shone brightly, casting a dark shadow before him. The streets were empty and quiet, unusual at this time of night and gave off an eerie feeling.

 

Makoto stopped suddenly and stared directly at the ground, knowing he would have a break down if he looked up, but his feet wouldn’t move any further.

 

The traffic light above him flashed green, yet that night he was sure it was red.

 

The drunk driver hadn’t notice the red light, and as a result, left destruction in his wake. His car busted and broken, the engine slowly dying, yet he stepped out unscathed. Sirens were blaring as a crowd gathered in horror at the sight. Paramedics rushed on the scene and cops held back the crowd, but there was nothing to be done.

 

Yes, Makoto had heard the story on the news replay after replay. Sometimes it was the driver’s fault and sometimes the reporter stated that the driver had the right of way and the pedestrian was jaywalking. In the end it didn’t matter who did what, the outcome was the same.

 

_It was so unfair. Why you? You never did anything bad. You never did anything to deserve this. I’m sorry… I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you._

 

Makoto pushed himself forward, not once turning his face to look at the crosswalk.

 

~~~

 

Makoto flipped on the light-switch to be met with the sight of his dirty floor and scattered bottles and cans. He kicked through piles of clothes and rested his back against the ugly green wall of his apartment, taking in a deep, calming breath. 

This night was hard for him. It was two months to the day that Haru left him. He always went out drinking on the day of, but this time was different. His pain seemed to be winning over the alcohol’s drug. 

 

Makoto had known it was only a matter of time before this happened. Did he honestly think he could keep running away from it… running away from the realization that he had lost Haru and that he wasn’t coming back?

 

Makoto’s room felt hotter than usual and he began to feel as if he couldn’t breathe. He ran out to the fire escape platform taking in deep breaths of the cool night air.

 

~~~

 

He had come back home as soon as he heard the news. College was out of the question now and the thought of going back to Tokyo was maddening. He felt as if he would be leaving Haru all over again.

 

No matter how many times Nagisa and Rei told him, he believed Haru’s death was solely his fault. He should’ve been there for him, but no, Haru was alone when he died.

 

Makoto pressed his hands to his face, wishing he could block out the memories. 

 

It was going to be a long night. 

 

~~~

 

Haru was slowly walking across the intersection when he glanced to the left and saw the car coming, yet it wasn’t stopping like the others had done. 

 

_Why won’t you move Haru?!_

 

Haru seemed frozen to the spot, watching the approaching car, in a trance. The car sped faster and faster until finally connecting with his side. Makoto saw him slam down on the hood before falling back as the car came to a screeching halt.

 

_Haru! Oh god Haru, please wake up! Don’t you leave me!_

 

Haru lifted his hand, barely keeping it off the ground as he tried to reach for his cellphone. 

 

It was 2:00 in the morning when Makoto jolted awake screaming, the image replaying in his head like a broken record.

 

Makoto covered his face, feeling the wetness from his recently shed tears. 

 

_Was that really how it happened, Haru?_

 

Makoto brought his knees up to his chest as he began the usual bout of trembling after nightmares like this. Could he really hold himself together… for another month, hell, a year? He didn’t believe it. Day after day, he could feel himself breaking even further.

 

Makoto noticed a small black box amidst a few empty beer cans. He slowly crawled over to pick it up knowing exactly what it held.

 

Opening the top, a delicate, golden ring lay there, held in place by soft tissue. The patterns that surrounded the outer part of the ring were small rolling waves and the main attraction was a white, diamond dolphin. 

 

He had bought this in Tokyo, hoping to be engaged by the time break was over and he had to go back to college.

 

Makoto closed the box and threw it hard at the wall, not caring to see where it landed.

 

Even if it broke, it didn’t matter anymore. He had no use for it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup so this is chapter 1! Let me know if you like it because then I'll keep writing! :D Also anything in between these two punctuation marks '_____' those are thoughts and not something spoken out loud because I haven't figured out how to italicize on here yet.


	3. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto was ready to go home after a tiresome shift at work when he has his first encounter with a person of interest.

Makoto woke up to the soft sunlight peeking in through the bedroom window, having no recollection of when he managed to drift back to sleep last night. 

 

With the new day also came the throbbing headache from the night’s drinking, but Makoto knew he didn’t have the luxury of staying in bed and waiting for it to pass. 

 

Upon his return from Tokyo, Makoto had spent weeks searching for a job that he could handle and paid well enough so he could keep up with living expenses for his apartment. He had held at least seven different jobs but each of them only lasted for about a week before they let him go due to his seemingly inattentive laziness on duty. His current job was a barista at the local coffee shop downtown. For once, this was actually a place he enjoyed being at, the smell of fresh coffee, his co-workers, something about that place just made life a bit more bearable.

 

~~~

 

The doorbell jingled when Makoto pushed it open, alerting his co-workers of his presence.

 

“Morning, Makoto!”

 

“Good morning Sousuke.” He called back to the tall, teal-eyed boy standing next to the espresso machine. 

 

“Ready to draw in all the girls due to your devilishly handsome looks?” The question came from the opposite end of the counter. The voice belonged to a slightly shorter male. His sly, bright purple eyes gleamed as he smirked. 

 

“Kisumi we all know that’s your job.” Makoto chuckled.

 

“Aww c’mon Makoto! You don’t even know how many girls swoon over you as you make their Frappuccino’s! Each of them desperately wanting, that instead of writing their name, you’ll write your number. You should throw em’ a bone once in awhile, put yourself out there! Someone like you would get swept up fast!”

 

“Ha, thanks for the advice, Kisumi, but I’m not really interested in the whole dating game,” Makoto replied light-heartedly.

 

Kisumi leaned over the counter, watching Makoto put an apron over his uniform, and then gently shook his head.

 

“Suit yourself, but I guarantee you’ll meet someone soon, that’ll drag you right down into it.”

 

Makoto laughed off the idea in his head. 

 

_Yeah Kisumi. But if Haru walked through that door right now, I wouldn’t mind being dragged down. If Haru…_

 

Makoto took a deep breath. It didn’t help focusing on such things. It was better to just ignore everything when he was at work.

 

“You know Kisumi’s just messing around with you right? When you’re ready, I’m sure you’ll find the right person.”

 

Sousuke smiled gently at Makoto, earning one in return.

 

“Yeah, I know he is. Thanks Sousuke.”

 

Makoto wouldn’t really say that he was close to his two co-workers, at least, not close enough to confide in them his past boyfriend, but just because they didn’t know, did not mean Makoto had the right to get upset whenever they joked with him about dating.

 

“Now if I were you, I’d get over there and start warming up the coffee. It’s gonna be a long shift,” Sousuke said, holding out a pot of cold coffee.

 

Makoto nodded, accepting the pot and placing it gently on the burner. Makoto had eight hours of this; of mindlessly taking orders, watching people come and go, but none of them the face he wanted to see.

 

~~~

 

It was 2:00 in the afternoon. In ten minutes, Makoto’s shift would be over and he could go home. To do what… he wasn’t sure yet but it beat being sociable here at the shop. 

 

Sousuke went home already, Kisumi had gone on break, no doubt fooling around somewhere nearby, leaving Makoto to man the shop alone. He didn’t mind though. It gave him time alone with his thoughts and overall made him feel peaceful.

 

Makoto pulled up stool and leaned his elbow on the counter. Exhaustion swept over him like a blanket and he felt drowsy, silently watching the people outside walk by the window, his eyes began to droop.

 

~~~

 

Makoto walked slowly across the intersection, taking in all the familiar sights. God… he was going to miss this place. It was home. He had lived here in Iwatobi ever since he was young and all the friends he had met along the way, they had made this place home too.

 

But being eighteen brought along responsibilities. Makoto wanted to continue his education and that meant moving on to college and leaving behind what he was comfortable with. 

 

Makoto felt himself gently tugged back. He turned to see the smaller male beside him had stopped walking and instead stood stock still, refusing to make eye contact. 

 

The other’s shoulders shook softly, still staring at the street because he didn’t want Makoto to see him cry.

 

Makoto cupped the other male’s face into his hands, forcing him to look up. 

 

“Hey, Haru, shhhh. Why are you crying?” Makoto asked soothingly, rubbing a thumb under Haru’s eyes to clear away his tears.

 

Haru sniffed, “I know this is going to sound selfish, but… I don’t want you to leave Makoto.”

 

Makoto furrowed his eyebrows, “What are you so worried about, Haru? It’s only a few months. I’ll be back in time for Christmas.”

 

Haru again refused to meet Makoto’s gaze.

 

“I-I’m afraid I won’t be good enough for you. You’re going to meet new people in Tokyo and what if… what if you find someone else that suits you better.”

 

Makoto was shocked. He had never thought Haru would be one to worry over things like this. How long had he been keeping that thought to himself, scared over the possibility of losing Makoto to someone else?

 

“Haru…, “ Makoto waited for him to look up before pulling him closer, softly pressing his lips against Haru’s. Makoto moved his arms, wrapping them around Haru’s back to keep him still.

 

Slowly pulling back, Makoto rested his forehead against Haru’s, keeping their noses touching.

 

“You are more than enough for me.”

 

Haru smiled. Faint tear streaks were still traced on his cheeks but at least he had been reassured.

 

Makoto held his hand, interlocking their fingers, “Now are you ready to go home?” 

 

A sad smile appeared on Haru’s face, as he gently slipped his hand from Makoto’s.

 

“I wish we had more time.”

 

Makoto glanced sideways at the oncoming car, the car’s horn blending in with the slight jingle of the doorbell. 

 

~~~

 

Makoto jumped awake, seeing a customer had entered the shop, he quickly brushed away the few tears that had appeared while he was dreaming.

 

Clearing his throat before speaking, Makoto asked, “What can I get you?”

 

The stranger wore dark jeans with a black top. Still being a bit chilly out, he was also accessorized with a matching black beanie and a red-checkered flannel shirt. He stared at Makoto, when asked the question, expressionlessly. 

 

“Just a regular coffee please.”

 

Makoto was entranced by not only the sound of his voice, but the atmosphere he walked in with and especially by his eyes, red as fire. 

 

“I said I’d like a regular coffee please.”

 

Makoto snapped back into reality, “Uh, yes, sir. Is that for here or to go?”

 

The stranger looked around the shop before answering, “To go.”

 

Makoto felt a bit disappointed by his answer but shrugged it off as he began pouring the coffee. 

 

_Why am I so interested? Out of all the customers that came into the shop today, why does this one stand out?_

 

Makoto finished pouring and placed a lid over the top and glanced over his shoulder to make sure the stranger wasn’t watching. Maybe it was a rush of the moment kind of thing, but for the first time since working here, Makoto wrote down his number on the bottom edge of the cup.

 

Returning back to the cash register, Makoto found the stranger in the same position as he had left him, still staring.

 

_Has he been watching me this whole time?_

 

Feeling a little awkward, Makoto handed him the cup, hoping he wouldn’t see the number until he left the shop.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Makoto gestured to the pastries and cake that shop sold, “Is there anything else I can get you?”

 

The stranger shook his head, “I don’t really like sweets.”

 

With that he turned towards the door and walked out, abruptly turning left outside.  
Makoto leaned over the counter, watching him until he disappeared from sight, silently wishing he would come back.

 

_Who are you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay I updated! I really like the idea of Sousuke and Kisumi working in a coffee shop with Makoto though I'm not sure yet if they'll have any big parts in the story. It begins! Now Makoto has met Rin and hopefully you'll stick along with the story until the bittersweet end!!:D


	4. Inspiration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Machete finally gets the chance to hold a conversation with the stranger, becoming more and more entranced by his personality.

Kisumi returned shortly after Makoto’s little encounter, releasing him from his shift. Makoto took a step outside, the brisk air felt like a slap, yet still refreshing either way, from the shop’s hot fumes. Makoto gazed to his left, tempted to follow in the stranger’s footsteps, before dismissing the idea as stupid. He didn’t even know where the man had left off to and, even if he did find him, Makoto had already given him his number, searching for him would seem overbearing and obsessive. Makoto could only hope he would come back. Leaving it off with that thought, Makoto turned heel and made his way home, going right.

 

~~~

 

Steam filled Makoto’s kitchen as he poured himself a cup of tea, when his cellphone vibrated in his pocket. Makoto felt his heartbeat speed up. It was _him_ …it had to be. Makoto drew out the cellphone, expecting the caller ID to read Unknown, but instead Sousuke’s name was clearly flashing. Instant disappointment flooded Makoto, as he pressed ‘Talk.’

 

“Yeah, Sousuke. What’s up?”

 

Sousuke’s voice came through, sounding stuffy.

 

“Hey Makoto. Do you think you could come in tomorrow and cover my shift? I’m feeling a little under the weather and I don’t think Kisumi can handle the shop alone.”

 

Makoto let out a small sigh. He was somewhat looking forward to his day off, but then again, if he went back to the shop tomorrow, he might be there. 

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it Sousuke, I’ll cover for you. Make sure you get plenty of rest and drink something warm. Have some coffee, “ Makoto replied jokingly.

 

Sousuke deep laugh rang through the speaker.

 

“I think I’ve had enough of that to last me a lifetime.”

 

“Ha, well just take it easy and I’ll see you when you start feeling better.”

 

“I will Makoto, bye.”

 

Sousuke hung up, as Makoto searched through his call history, in case there was any chance he may have missed it. There was nothing.

 

Makoto laughed to himself. Why did he expect a call the day they met? Hell, he wasn’t even sure if he had sparked an interest to _him_.

 

Makoto made his way back to his bedroom, suddenly overwhelmed with the exhaustion of the day’s work. He stepped on a hard object lying on the floor. Makoto looked down to see the small black box that he had thrown the night before.

 

Makoto picked it up, surprised to find the ring was still intact.

 

 _The dating game, huh? Am I really ready to try and start over again?_

 

Makoto shut the box with a small snap.

 

_I guess I’ll find out tomorrow._

 

~~~

 

Makoto stared dully out the window, his eyes flickering from face to face as people leisurely passed by the shop, but not stopping to come in. He had only been working for two hours now and the thought of the stranger’s return was becoming seemingly impossible. Makoto tried to picture his face again, he couldn’t deny he felt a strong attraction, but for what reason, he couldn’t be sure.

 

Makoto sighed, turning away from the window.

 

“Something bothering you?”

 

Kisumi cast a worried look.

 

“No, it’s fine. I was just…I guess I was just expecting someone.”

 

Kisumi smiled reassuringly.

 

“I’m sure they’ll come around.”

 

Makoto suppressed his doubts; there was still five hours left in his shift for him to show up. Makoto picked up the damp washcloth that was sitting beside the espresso maker, wiping down the counter for about the fifth time, in hopes to drive away the anxiety that was currently eating away at him. From the corner of his eye, Makoto noticed a flash of red. He whipped his head up to see him casually walking through a crowd of passersby, before gripping the handle of the coffee shop. The light tingle of the bell caused Makoto to perk up even further, reminding him that this was reality.

 

He shot a quick glance at Makoto before taking a seat at the small table by the window. This time he was carrying with him a small satchel. Makoto stared questionably; whenever a customer entered the shop, they would come up to the counter to order something first, this wasn’t a ‘Can I take your order’ kind of place. Makoto, nevertheless, felt the urge to start a conversation with him. 

 

Makoto stood awkwardly near the table, grateful that Kisumi was in the backroom and not watching them at this moment. He was unloading the contents of the satchel, gently placing a drawing pad, a charcoal pencil, as well as a few colored ones, on the small, circular table. Makoto felt a slight trigger of a memory but quickly dismissed it, instead clearing his throat to inform the redhead of his presence.

 

“Uh…is there anything I can get you?” 

 

Those fiery red eyes shot up at Makoto and he suddenly stiffened, wondering if the number on the cup had ever been noticed.

 

“Yeah, I’ll have an iced coffee, please.” His tone monotonous.

 

Makoto chuckled. “Really? In this weather, you want to drink something cold?”

 

He stared unblinkingly, not even bothering to give off a smile at Makoto’s friendly question, before replying, “I don’t mind the cold.”

 

Makoto was about to turn away, feeling embarrassed from even trying to converse with him, when he saw the him pick up the charcoal pencil and turn to a fresh, white sheet of paper. Making one last subtle attempt to get him talking, Makoto asked, “Are you an artist?”

 

He shrugged.

 

“Not really. I just draw for fun…or when I’m inspired.” He glanced up from his paper at Makoto.

 

Makoto took no notice and instead persisted, “And what inspires you?”

 

He leaned back in his seat. “Anything really…animals, nature…people.”

 

Makoto was interested in what he drew and would have given anything to see one his previous pictures, but felt as though he used up too much of his time already. 

 

“I’ll go get your coffee.”

 

~~~

 

Makoto brought it to him in less than a minute, his fingers chilly from the ice.

 

“Thanks, Makoto,” he answered, taking the drink from his hands.

 

Makoto was taken aback upon hearing the use of his name.

 

“H-How do you know my name?”

 

The redhead stared up at Makoto curiously, before frowning, confused as to why he had called him by that name. He seemed nervous now as Makoto waited for an answer, when he noticed Makoto’s chest.

 

“A-Ah…your nametag.” 

 

Makoto looked down at the nametag that was issued to him on his first day of work. He had forgotten it was there, but still harbored doubt over whether that was where this man learned his name, due to his sudden discomfort.

 

As if to throw off the whole situation, the redhead then said quietly, “My name is Rin.”

 

Makoto was surprised by the fact that he had such a girlish name, much like his own. 

 

_Rin._

 

Makoto couldn’t help but like the way it sounded. The feeling of it as it rolled off his tongue. Realizing he had been lingering too long on the thought of Rin’s name, Makoto straightened up.

 

“Oh...I’m sorry, I’ll leave you to finish your coffee.

 

Rin nodded, taking a small sip as he once again, picked up the charcoal pencil. He pulled the drawing pad towards his body, shielding the blank page from sight. Makoto felt his curiosity rise, taking note that he would have to walk over at some point to steal a glance. He resumed his usual seat behind the counter; since no one was entering the shop, Makoto let his thoughts wander.

 

~~~

 

Time was nearing the end of Makoto’s shift and Rin hadn’t moved from his seat. His face was concentrated as he switched from charcoal to color. He had barely taken any sips from his coffee, becoming too focused on what was in front of him. Ever so slightly, Rin’s eyes dart up from the top of his drawing to Makoto’s face. Makoto noticed  
and quietly stood up from his seat. Rin was no longer looking at him so he took the opportunity to look over his shoulder as he approached.

 

Makoto froze when he saw it. Rin’s skills were beyond impressive with each curve and line of the portrait; he brought the picture to life. Makoto felt as though he was looking through a mirror. The drawing was of Makoto as he sat at the counter, gently resting his face on his hand. Rin captured every detail of Makoto’s features from the brown apron he wore to work everyday, to the sharp contrast of his listless green eyes as he stared absentmindedly out the window. Rin pressed the pencil to the bottom right of the drawing to leave his signature when he noticed the shadow that had fallen across the paper.

 

Rin shot his head around, eyes widening.

 

“U-Um… I-I’m sorry,” Rin stuttered under Makoto’s gaze, “I…”

 

Rin couldn’t seem to finish the sentence as Makoto’s face crumbled before him.

 

“W-Why did you draw me?! You can’t…you’re not him!”

 

Makoto felt himself trembling now; memories came crashing back to him. Rin gently reached a hand out to Makoto’s shoulder.

 

“Makoto, I-“

 

“No, don’t touch me!” Makoto pushed his hand away, feeling himself losing it. 

 

_What made me think I was ready to start over? I can’t with him, I-I see Haru when I look at him._

 

Rin was surprised by the sudden coldness of Makoto. He quietly pushed everything into his satchel, leaving the portrait on the table, and rushed out the door. Makoto shut his eyes tight as the early stages of a breakdown overpowered him.

 

Kisumi hurried out from the backroom. 

 

“Makoto, what’s wrong? I heard you yelling. M-Makoto…”

 

Kisumi stopped when he saw Makoto crying.

 

“I’m going home, Kisumi.”

 

“Makoto, wait-“

 

The jingle of the bell cut off his sentence. 

 

~~~

 

Haru frowned at the paper before him; he sat cross-legged on his couch as Makoto studied quietly on the floor near the table. Makoto heard the gentle scratch of the pencil as Haru let out a small sigh. Makoto glanced up at him lovingly from the top of his book; music was softly playing in the background from the radio on Haru’s bookshelf. 

 

“What are you drawing this time, Haru?”

 

“You.”

 

“M-Me?” Makoto felt his cheeks burn. “Why me?”

 

Haru smiled, “Because you inspire me…and, I need to keep a part of you when you leave for college.”

 

Makoto reddened even further.

 

“Can I see it?”

 

Makoto rose from the table when Haru nodded. Makoto always knew Haru was naturally artistic but this sketch was by far the best he’d ever seen. The sketch looked like a living image, like the figure was breathing as he leaned his head against his hand, mid-flipping a page of the old textbook in front of him. Haru signed his name at the bottom of the picture in neat cursive.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

Makoto was at a loss for words as soft blue eyes waited for his approval.

 

“Haru…I…I love it.”

 

Haru smiled shyly, turning slightly pink.

 

The song on the radio switched to something Makoto knew by heart. 

 

“Come here, Haru.” Makoto reached out a hand, smiling as a smaller one slipped in his.

 

Haru set down the drawing pad on the table. “Makoto, what are you doing?”

 

Makoto pulled him to the middle of the room, before turning around to face him. He began to sway as he wrapped his arms around Haru’s waist, drawing him in closer. Haru sighed, having never danced before, let alone with a partner, he was unsure of what to do. Makoto laughed softly, “You’re supposed to put your arms around my waist too.” 

 

Haru caressed Makoto’s back, “Like that?”

 

“Just like that…now sway back and forth.”

 

Haru leaned from right to left, in sync with Makoto, his gaze never leaving the brunet’s warm face. Makoto smiled as Haru got the hang of it, the beat of the song keeping the two of them in pace. Haru pressed forward, resting his head against Makoto’s chest and closed his eyes, letting the music wash over him. Makoto lightly traced circles along Haru’s back as he bent down near Haru’s face, lips brushing against the raven’s ear as he whispered the lyrics.

 

“I wonder, if maybe, maybe I could be…all you ever dreamed…cause you are beautiful inside, so lovely and I, can’t see why I’d do anything without you, you are and when I’m not with you, I know that it’s true, that I’d rather be anywhere but here without you.”

 

Haru lifted his face, closing his eyes as their lips met. They continued to sway as Makoto moved down to leave soft kisses along Haru’s neck, tightening his hold on the raven, as if he would disappear in the moment. 

 

~~~

 

“I love you, “ Makoto whispered, a tear strayed down his face as he slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take me awhile to update at times since school has started up again. I'm trying my best to make my chapters longer for you guys! When writing Makoto's memory with Haru, I couldn't stop thinking of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dwyZ1tuWHLs) !! Thank you for reading and I hope you're liking it so far!!:D

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So this would be my first ever fanfic that I wrote! Honestly I'm not that great of a writer but hopefully you'll stick with this story until the end! So far this is just the prologue but I'll probably post chapter 1 and if you guys like it then I'll keep writing, if not, well it was worth a try! Also just a warning I do tend to make my stories tragic, hence my name, so if you're fine with that read on!! ^.^


End file.
